


A Little Fall

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [137]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale is a Softie, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Injuries, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Stiles takes a little trip down the aisle.





	A Little Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/939685.html?thread=109143973#t109143973) at comment_fic.

Stiles could practically feel his heart beating out of his chest with nerves as he peaked around the doorway and into the room beyond. The church was packed with people; it seemed like the whole town was there for the wedding.

"You can do this," he whispered to himself, and stepped out down the aisle.

His eyes immediately went to the front of the room, where Derek stood with the officiant. He looked amazing in his beautifully fitted charcoal suit, and Stiles suddenly wanted nothing more than for them to leave so he could strip Derek out of it. From the smirk on Derek's face, he'd picked up on Stiles' interest.

Unfortunately, Stiles was focused on that that he didn't pay attention to other things. Like walking without tripping.

Stiles could feel the eyes of all hundred plus people on him as one foot hit the heel of the other and he lost his balance. It was like slow motion as he fell, not even halfway down the aisle, arms pinwheeling as he tried to stop the inevitable.

His knees and palms smarted from where he'd skidded across the rough carpet, but the worst part was the way his cheeks flushed with embarrassed heat. At least a dozen of the guests had probably gotten it on video. You know, for posterity's sake. Because tripping before he even made it down the aisle was definitely going to be something he wanted to remember.

He carefully made his way to the front, cheeks still burning, eyes averted from the whispers and giggles to either side of him. He only looked up when he made it to Derek. Surprisingly, or maybe not, he found his soon to be husband looking softly at him.

“You ok?” Derek asked, quiet enough that for a moment it felt like just the two of them there. He took both of Stiles’ hands in his, and a moment later, Stiles could feel the cool flow of pain being drained from him.

Stiles let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding and smiled, letting himself relax. If a little fall was the worst thing that happened at their wedding, after all the other things they’d been through, then he counted that as a win.

“Yeah,” he replied, still smiling. “Now let’s get married!”


End file.
